


The little box

by stillusesapencil



Series: 25 days of ficmas [25]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Romance, over-the-top sappiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillusesapencil/pseuds/stillusesapencil
Summary: prompt: little box buried in the big boxYep, you know where this is going.





	The little box

Christmas is quiet. Jyn appreciates it. They wake up slowly, snuggling in Cassian’s bed, then eventually wander into the kitchen for coffee and a little breakfast. 

Then Jyn says, “Can we open gifts now?”

Cassian smiles. “I think so.”

She’s been wondering about the big box addressed to her under the tree. “I call first gift!” she cries, sprinting for the gifts.

“I don’t think so,” Cassian grins, pursuing her and catching her round the waist. He desposits her on the couch. “I’m going first.”

He takes the gifts Jyn wrapped for him and carefully unwraps the paper. 

Jyn bounces up and down on the couch. She bought him a new jacket—he’s always cold, and one of his others is wearing holes.

Cassian holds it up to himself. “It’s perfect,” he says. “Now it’s your turn.”

Jyn eagerly tears away the paper from the box. Inside, there is another box. She laughs, taking it out of the box, holding it in her lap, and unwrapping it as well.

And there is yet another box. 

She shoots a glance as Cassian, confused. He just smiles, shifting in his seat.

She unwraps this one, too. There is another box, this one no bigger than her hand. She takes off the paper slowly to find a small velvet jewelry box. 

She looks up at Cassian. He is smiling a little shyly.

Jyn opens the box slowly, and inside, there is a simple ring. “Cassian?”

He clears his throat. “Jyn, I…” He slides off the couch and down onto one knee. “I know this is cheesy…but I want to say that you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I love you and I wanted to ask…”

“Yes, Cassian, yes.” She is smiles and crying a little bit as she pulls him up to kiss him. He slides the ring onto her finger and they sit admiring it’s sparkle. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yes indeed,” he agrees. She looks over at him. “I wasn’t talking about the ring.”

Jyn’s smile only widens. “I love you, you big softy.”

“And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I know this is cheesy AS HECK but it's what we all want. Go on. Admit it.


End file.
